because of you i love i cry
by elecrtababy
Summary: veronica falls in what she thinks is love living with her futire husband and two daughters her ex comes back into the picture and some old feelings come back toojackveronica WeeVer all the way
1. Chapter 1

Because of you (1)

Veronica held Maria's little hand only five years old she never remembered her daddy other than the yelling and the fighting. She had a picture of him in a scrapbook the only one her older sister lily had saved for her. Lily ten years old remembered her father his features of his face and what he loved then it began the judging and the yelling which made her father leave. Her mom stayed in bed till nine and cried herself to sleep with Maria in her arms; she was only 9 months old when their father left.

Veronica had met a nice man named jack Gibson and from then on they fell in love and soon to be wed and become one big happy family. Veronica 30 years old was actually happy yet she knew that he would always have her heart and jack would never fully get all of veronica's heart and soul.

Her soul was deep and mysterious when he asked how come she had told him because her past lovers were so different and they changed her. Jack owned a tattoo shop and when she first met him he had done one for her asked for was a motorcycle helmet that had a lily in it and a small rag doll, the helmet was inside a tiger lily.

Now she was sharing a house with this man and he had taken a quick liking to having children in it and around him. Always taking them somewhere or doing anything for them.

Lily knew after her daddy left that she had to help her mom and watch over her little sister. She still had nightmares about the fighting, would wake in the nights screaming 'mommy daddy I'm sorry'.

Sometimes she thought it was her fault that her parents broke up, and would think that she hadn't have been born none of this would have happened.


	2. like the 1st time i layed eyes on u

Because of you (2)

Lily walked into her step dad's tattoo shop she had just gotten back from the mall with her friends and her friend's mom Cindy. She had been here before but only at night after all the workers had gone home.

She pushed open the door to see photos of tattoo's and some rock station radio playing. Black and white checkered floor red walls with black Chinese writing on them all around her.

She smiled she loved it her, jack told her a man that worked for him decorated it himself. Walking over to the front desk she saw a woman sitting with tattoos on her shoulder. She looked up and laughed.

"You lost kid, don't look like you 18" she laughed.

"Ha-ha aren't you funny" she fakes laughed. "Dad" she screams.

Jack comes out of his office and smiled when he sees lily.

"Hi honey how was the mall," he asks sweetly.

"Fine I guess I got a new shirt and a jean skirt" she shrugs.

"That's great, your moms going to be here in a minute" he said.

They both sat down when he saw someone walk by the door.

"Oh weevil, great come in here for a sec" he called.

Lily thought for a second that's what her mom called her dad in high school everyone called him that. All of a sudden she looks up and sees her dad. The tears start falling and she's yelling at him.

"Why, why, why?" she cries.

"Baby I'm…" he stuttered.

"Your what sorry you left me all alone I was only little Maria was only nine months old how could you," she screams.

She runs right out of the building he's running right after then jack comes outside to see him holding lily by her shoulders and bring her to him picking her up and holding her in his arms. She held on for dear life and had gradually stopped crying. All jack wanted to know was what the hell was going on here.


	3. father and daughter

Because of you (3)

When veronica got there she walked in and jack was sitting their, head in his hands. She thought he was thinking hard or something on those lines till he spoke to her.

"He's here you know" he said shocked.

"Who's here" veronica asked wondering.

"Your children's father, weevil works for me and then he came they had a yelling match and now he's talking with her on a bench cross the street."

"What!" she yelled.

She pulled the door open and ran across the street. They're sat her ten-year-old daughter fast a sleep in her fathers arms, he was watching lily sleep soundly mesmerized by her face like he hadn't seen in a lifetime.

"She has your eye's," he said out of nowhere.

"But she has your damn smile" she answered.

"You're dating him huh" it wasn't a question more of a statement.

" I am," she said quietly.

"You love him?" he asked getting quieter.

" Part of me says yes and part of me say that the tattoo show more proof to say I'm still head over heals for someone else" she answered slowly.

"You a tattoo" he smirked.

She turned and lifted her shirt there was a medium size tattoo on the small of her back.

"Bike helmet?" he asked.

"Honey you really think I got over you that fast" she snickered.

Lily's eyes flickered open and saw her mom.

"Hi mom" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Lets go lily we have to pick up Maria from daycare" she said movie them toward the car.


	4. the runaway

Because of you (4)

Later that night Maria was fast asleep in her princess bed while lily lie awake listening to the fighting it was starting again every time something good happens someone fights and its her fault again.

She snuck out through her window and down the pipe at the side of the house. She ran to dog beach where she always knew she could hide and relax. There she had peace and the world went away.

She sat down on the somewhat damp sand the lived right next to dog beach she could hear them fighting in her head it kept repeating like a broken record.

She was crying now yelling at god at how he could do this to her now. Throwing sand and rocks into the water.

"Why every time something good happens people fight."

"I get to see my dad jack and mom fight, when Maria was born mom and dad fought because I kept getting into trouble," she cried.

"Its always me screwing things up I mess every ones life up" she yells.

All of a sudden she feel's someone grab her into a hug as she almost falls.

"Baby it isn't your fault your momma and I broke up because of me not you, never blame yourself for this" he sooths.

After an hour of calming lily weevil carries his sleeping daughter to jacks house. He rings the doorbell and waits he hears jack ask who it is.

"Weevil" he answers.

Jack unlocks the door and opens it. Weevil is standing there with the stepdaughter he put to bed 3 hours ago.

"I put her to bed 3 hours ago" he says stupidly.

Veronica walks to the door and pulls weevil and jack inside.

"And she heard the fighting and snuck out right?" veronica asks weevil.

"Yeah how'd you know?"


End file.
